My Sakura
by YuliaSakamoto
Summary: Sakura-ku, itu kata favorit Sasuke. Gak pintar bikin summary. Just another Sasu-Saku story


**N/B : lagi-lagi saya muncul dengan cerita romance nan gaje. Dan lagi-lagi numpang bikin ff di kantor :D**

**My Sakura**

**Sakura.H, Sasuke.U**

**Warning : typos, gaje**

**Summary : Sakura-ku, itu kata favorit Sasuke.**

"Sakura-chan... teman-temanmu menunggu."

Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari ruang tengah. Sakura menoleh dan segera memberikan rambutnya sentuhan teakhir lalu berlari melewati ibunya yang tadi berteriak. Gadis itu membuka pintu tergesa-gesa dan melihat sepasang pengantin baru –Naruto dan Hinata-, Ino yang tengah menggandeng Sai, dan... ah, tidak ada lagi. Wajah Sakura berubah kecewa.

"Ibu, aku pergi..." gumam Sakura sambil menoleh kedalam rumah sejenak. Dia kembali menatap teman-temannya yang sudah menggunakan yukata musim panas lengkap.

"Sasuke..."

"Aku sudah bilang padanya dia harus datang malam ini, tapi mungkin dia terlambat" jelas Naruto. Sakura merengut. Awas saja kalau dia tidak datang di festival kembang api ini. Sakura sudah mengingatkannya dari jauh-jauh hari dan Sasuke belum memastikan apakah dia akan datang atau tidak. Kesalnya lagi, seharian ini pemuda itu tidak menemui Sakura dan malah bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang berkumis itu.

"Ayo pergi!" Sakura berjalan mendahului mereka berempat.

"Kau tidak akan menunggu Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak usah, mungkin dia tidak akan datang." Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya. Keempat temannya itu saling berpandangan dan akhirnya mengikuti langkahnya.

Sepanjang jalan, mereka melihat lampion-lampion yang bergantung diikuti dengan suara ketukan geta di jalan setapak berbatu. Beberapa kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitar tempat festival. Terdengar seruan dari beberapa toko yang menawarkan makanan, permainan menangkap ikan, atau bahkan kembang api yang akan dinyalakan dengan serentak nanti.

"Sakura, ini cocok untukmu!" Ino memakaikan sebuah topeng berwajah kucing di kepala Sakura.

"Apakah aku jadi terlihat seperti anbu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, tapi kucing gendut." Jawab Sai dengan senyum hambarnya. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin yang ini!" Hinata mengambil topeng seorang gadis cantik, sedangkan naruto mengambil topeng dengan wajah prajurit. Ino pun ikut asik memilih dengan Sai.

Sakura menghela nafas. Dia mungkin sedikit iri dengan pasangan-pasangan di hadapannya ini. Sakura berjalan perlahan menjauhi mereka. Namun hampir semua orang di festival ini sedang bergembira bersama pasangannya. Uchiha menyebalkan –pikirnya-. Padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu pemuda itu menyatakan kalau dia akan menjaga Sakura. Bahkan seminggu lagi mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Entahlah. Sakura memang menjadi semakin paranoid akhir-akhir ini. Bukan karena seseorang yang berniat mencelakainya, tapi dia terlalu takut dan curiga dengan apa yang tengah Sasuke lakukan tanpanya. Mungkin saja pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu kabur ke suatu tempat agar tak jadi menikah dengannya, mungkin saja dia sudah bosan dengan Sakura, atau mungkin saja diantara orang-orang yang memakai topeng ini Sasuke ada dan sedang menggandeng tangan wanita lain.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin Sasuke melakukan semua itu. Tapi tidak ada yang mustahil karena bahkan Sakura pernah melihat Sasuke menjadi genit meskipun di dunia paralel.

_Buk._

Tubuh Sakura tersungkur ke depan. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu merasakan beberapa dorongan lain dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tempat itu semakin ramai. Benar, bahkan terlalu ramai hingga Sakura tidak dapat melihat jauh di sekelilingnya. Sakura baru sadar, ia berada tepat di tengah kerumunan.

"Naruto... Ino..." gumam Sakura. Gadis itu tidak dapat melihat satupun dari temannya yang datang bersamanya tadi. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan dengan susah payah. Tapi keramaian ini membuatnya tak bisa terus menerobos.

"Bagaimana ini..."

Sakura kembali mencoba menembus keramaian namun itu tak mungkin. Beberapa orang malah menyenggolnya dan menabraknya. Sakura benar-benar kesepian sekarang. Dia berjongkok dan menunduk. Mungkin meskipun dia menangis saat ini, orang-orang tak akan melihat air mata dibalik topengnya.

Air mata Sakura benar-benar meleleh. Meskipun Sakura biasanya terlihat tangguh, namun mungkin saat ini dia tak bisa seperti biasanya meski untuk berpura-pura. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang geta yang berhenti di hadapan Sakura. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seseorang dengan yukata berwarna biru tua berdiri disana dengan topeng berwajah pria gendut yang sedang tertawa.

"Ehe..." Sakura terkekeh melihat topeng yang orang itu kenakan namun segera dia tahan karena takut menyinggung orang itu. Gadis itu lupa kalau baru saja dia menangis dan bahkan dia berpikir kalau suatu hari dia harus membeli topeng seperti itu untuk Sasuke dan Sasuke harus memakainya sepanjang hari sebagai hukuman.

Orang itu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura. Sakura terdiam namun kemudian dia membalas uluran tangan itu lalu berdiri.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa aku..." seru orang itu. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Bagaimana bisa om-om gendut ini mengatur dirinya.

Orang itu menghela nafas dan membuka topengnya. Terlihat wajah tampan Uchiha terakhir dengan rambut ravennya. Matanya tajam, entah marah atau mungkin takut. Sakura sedikit tercengang dengan kehadiran tunangannya itu.

"S, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf aku terlambat tapi sekali lagi, jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa aku" ujar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau... padahal kan aku pakai topeng..." Sakura segera melepas topengnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

"Dengar Sakura! Ugh, aku benci mengatakan hal menggelikan seperti ini..." Sasuke terlihat gelisah. Dia menggaruk rambut depannya dan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku akan menemukanmu meskipun kau berada diantara 1000 orang yang berpakaian sepertimu atau bahkan seluruh dunia memiliki wajah sepertimu! Kau ini hanya satu, Haruno Sakura. Sakura-ku..." Sasuke terdiam, begitupun dengan Sakura.

"Ah, kalau berada di dekatmu aku pasti terlihat seperti orang bodoh! Selalu banyak bicara dan bertingkah bodoh. Tapi yang penting, kau jangan sampai tersesat seorang diri lagi, jangan buat aku khawatir, ingat?!"

Sakura menutup mulut Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan matanya berkaca-kaca lalu menarik kerah yukata Sasuke kemudian mengecup lembut bibir pemuda itu.

"Sakuraaaaa~"

"Bagaimana ini? Padahal pesta kembang apinya sudah dimulai, tapi kita belum juga menemukan Sakura" Ino terlihat sedih dan menggandeng tangan Sai lebih erat.

"Indahnyaaaa..." gumam Hinata.

"Benar, kembang apinya indah ya!" seru Naruto sambil melihat kelangit.

"Tidak, bukan! Lihat itu!" Hinata menunjuk ke suatu tempat. Naruto dan yang lainnya menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Disana ada seorang gadis dengan kimono berwarna putih bercorak bunga Sakura berwarna merah muda sedang mencium seorang pemuda berambut raven yang mengenakan yukata berwarna biru tua dan dikelilingi kunang-kunang yang cukup banyak ditengah keramaian.

"Yukata Sakura memang bagus ya, menarik perhatian kunang-kunang karena corak bunganya..." Ino terharu.

"Pasti Sasuke menemukannya karena mengikuti arah kunang-kunang, seharusnya juga kita tadi melakukan itu!" Naruto melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sudahlah, memang sudah sewajarnya Sasuke yang menemukan Sakura lebih dulu daripada kita" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

*My Sakura*

"Sekarang kalian sah menjadi suami-istri."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dari seluruh warga Konohagakure. Sang mempelai pria mengecup kening mempelai wanita dengan lembut. Dan begitu banyak ucapan selamat yang terlontarkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke-kun, kau yang mempersiapkan ini semua?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Begitulah, hal ini menghabiskan waktuku berhari-hari hingga aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu! Cukup sulit menemukan bunga Sakura di penghujung musim panas."

Sakura menatap ribuan bunga Sakura di tempat ini. Mereka sedang mekar berwarna merah muda dan memancarkan harum khas cherryblossom itu.

"Kalau ini begitu menyulitkanmu, lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin orang lain ikut membandingkan, meski di tempat ini terdapat ribuan bunga Sakura yang indah, tetapi tetap Sakura-ku yang paling indah"

"Err... Sasuke kau terdengar seperti penggombal..."

"Mungkin iya, hanya saat bersamamu" Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Tuhan... aku hampir gila..." Sakura menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

**FIN.**


End file.
